Chizuru Naba
Chizuru Naba (那波 千鶴; Naba Chizuru) is one of character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. She is student #21 of class 3-A. Additional Info Hair: Brownish Red Eyes: Brown Club Activites: Astronomy Club. *Chizuru has the largest bust of all the girls in Class 3-A. *Chizuru looks older than she actually is in reality but becomes angry if this fact is pointed out to her. Character Description There are plenty of things to know about Chizuru. One is that she boasts the largest bust '''size in the class. Add the fact that she does volunteer work at the Mahora Day Care center plus hopes to be day-care worker in the future and the result is a very "motherly" person. At first glance, Chizuru comes off as a kind but quite naive big girl, and that is not entirely wrong although her behavior sometimes suggest otherwise. Chizuru doesn't play much of a part in Negima until much later in the series. She gets her chance to shine when she takes in a stray puppy who turns out to be a wolf-boy named Kotarou. When she sees him, she decides she wants to keep him and care for him. She has two roommates: Natsumi Murakami and Ayaka Yukihiro. The only reason Ayaka lets Kotarou stay is because Chizuru told her that he's Natsumi's little brother. Chizuru can be a very strange girl, being somewhat perverted at times, while in other cases a little weird. One thing to say is that she's surprisingly fearless. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, she will not back down from an opponent no matter how strong he or she is. Her mothering skills are not to be trifled with either; her giant breasts have the power to bring people to their knees, especially if you get caught between them. Those who know Chizuru can say with confidence that she can be very scary sometimes, although how scary she can actually be we have yet to find out. She has shown a great sense of family and warmth because Negi slept with her in the Mahou Sensei Negima!~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ OAD 2. This applies to Kotarou as well because as he was rating girls to Natsumi Chizuru was rated 400 points (out of pure terror of her). She is really loved by most people. It is odd that she is a high school student considering she has such a skill in mothering. In chapter 336, it was revealed that Chizuru's family is about as rich as Ayaka's, and she's joined Ayaka in something she isn't ready to disclose yet, presumably assisting Negi. Story Plot ''Epilogue'' She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. As the proxy representative of Naba Heavy Industries, she acts together with Yukihiro Ayaka, becoming a driving force in the implementation of Project "Blue Mars". Once the plan was on the track, she proceeded on the path of being a nursery school teacher, a dream she had had for some time. Taken at first sight by the daughters of the Narutaki sisters during their visit to their parents, she now dotes on them. Gallery ChizuruNaba1.jpg ChizuruNaba2.jpg Chizunee.jpg Chizuru Armor.jpg Chizuru Cosplay.jpg Chizuru Suka.jpg Chizurucard.jpg 21.JPG Chizuru Naba.PNG Mahou-sensei-negima-336334.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336149.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335880.jpg Group 3.jpg Turma.jpg char_21.jpg 16.jpg Chizuru Pac.jpg Bez tytułu6.jpg AnimeRosterChizuru.jpg Pactio '''Manga: Servatrix Stellarum (literally, "Star Preserver"): Chizuru makes a pactio with Negi in Chapter 340 of the manga, with Chizuru holding up her pactio card to Kotarou. The artifact is the spring onion Negi Scepter, and when shoved up her victim, cures all status ailments but also forces the victim to do whatever Chizuru asks. The victim can fight the effect with enough willpower but the more times the requested action is asked, the harder it becomes to fight it. Chizuru also gets a pactio in Mahou Sensei Negima! anime and in Negima!?. The only time anybody sees her use her pactio card is in the Mahou Sensei Negima! anime where her ability is creating a group of orbs that can explode. Also in Negima?! it shows her Suka Form Chizurucard.jpg|Chizuru's pactio in Negima! anime Chizuru Suka.jpg|Chizuru's Suka Card in Negima!? Chizuru Cosplay.jpg|Chizuru's Cosplay Card in Negima!? Chizuru Armor.jpg|Chizuru's Armor Card in Negima!? Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Pactio Partners